MY Pokemon Journey?
by Protoman 0
Summary: After putting in my name to restart the Pokémon Red Version that I had, I got sucked into the world of the game. Yet for some reason, things aren’t adding up. OC X Harem
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Pokemon, they belong to their original creators

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Pokémon, they belong to their original creators. Nor do I own any additional abilities, characters of items that are from other games or anime that appear in the story, unless I specify otherwise.**

**MY Pokémon Journey?**

_After putting in my name to restart the Pokémon Red Version that I had, I got sucked into the world of the game. Yet for some reason, things aren't adding up._

_Author's Note : This is an odd idea that came to me when the idea of the Pokegirl thing was suggested for my other new fic, __Naruto Chronicle__. Don't get me wrong, I still intend to make Naruto go to the Pokémon world, since I already have a solid idea of when, where and who he would meet when the story got to that point. I just decided to write this thing about myself under the OC name I've been using since I thought it'd be fun to try. The problem is that I didn't want to write something explicit like the Pokegirl stories I found on this site since I wouldn't be good at it. I decided to instead stick in certain Digimon that I know into the story that would evolve into forms that resembled female humans, making this a Digimon X Pokémon crossover. It'll come off weird for sure, but let's just see how it goes and how you readers would feel about it. Give the idea a try, it may not be that horrible. Anyway, please R & R, thanks!_

**Chapter 1 : Sucked into a Game? Surfing Training, First Trainer Battle, Rivalry Born**

"Man, this sucks! Blasted screen had to go and crack on me, now I'm laptop-less for a week. Come on, where the hell did I put that thing? Ah, there we go. Good old Game Boy Color, and my old Pokémon games too. I don't even remember the last time I touched these things, may as well start fresh. I could always play the good games first. Nah, since I don't remember where I saved on any of them, I'll just start with Red. It's my favorite color anyway." I grabbed the respective game cartridge with my favorite evolved starter, put it into the GBC, which was plugged into the AC adapter, and I turned it on.

"Come on, come on! Damn logo, I don't care. Let me start already. Fast text speed, or I'd fall asleep listening to people talk in slow-mo. Yes, that's nice, stop talking already!" I kept pressing the B button so that I didn't type in a name of Bs by mistake. "Let's see, I always put in Protoman. I've been using that OC name in my fanfics and made him interesting in each one, so why not? Liu Yuuki, there!"

I frowned at seeing the picture of my rival, who I have to name also. "I'd name him by what I always call the second guy I come across, but he doesn't deserve that name. Naming him by color's too weird, let's just keep his name as is from the anime. Good thing he doesn't have cheerleaders like he does in the show, or I would be so ticked."

Once I put in his name, I kept hitting B, ready to start playing. As I saw my character's picture shrink down to a sprite however, the screen suddenly glowed brighter than it should. "What the? I read that kids from Japan got sick from watching some Pokémon anime episode, but never from a game. Ah!" The light grew bright until it blinded me and enveloped the room. When the light died down, the only thing left in the room was my GBC dropping on my desk, still playing. I was gone. Good thing I bought a power plug, or I'd be screwed. If anybody in my house came and turned the game off, I could live with that being just bad luck since mine usually was, but I really hated the idea of dying or being trapped forever from batteries running out of juice.

When I could see again, I opened my eyes and found myself in a room like my own. Only I was standing in front of a TV screen, attached to a Super Nintendo. "What the fuck was that? That was like what I saw in Digimon 02. But this is no Digital World, or is it? My room looks about the same, but my Game Boy's nowhere in sight. I don't have my desktop in my room either. What gives?"

I looked outside, surprised to see what appeared to be Pallet Town, from what I remembered from the anime. I was certain that I was in the Pokémon once I saw a Fearow cawing on another building's roof. I stepped back, still trying to figure out what was going on.

I slapped myself in the face to make sure that I wasn't dreaming. "Ow, well that hurt, so this is real. I would've preferred to go to another game's world, but I can live with this. Let's see…" I first looked at myself, seemingly back to when I just hit puberty, around 13 years old. I was wearing a gray shirt, jeans and socks, my usual choice for an outfit whenever I didn't have work. I walked up to a mirror and looked at myself. "Same glasses, same messy hair. Oh well. At least I'm not wearing that stupid cap. My hair's messy enough on its own, I don't need hat hair making it worse. Well as long as I'm stuck here, I may as well become a trainer. Traveling, catching Pokémon and kicking ass sure beats work."

I walked up to my desk to pick up the backpack next to it, checking my inventory. "Hmm… not bad. I've even got stuff in capsules like the ones from Dragon Ball in here (thanks to the creator, rest in peace). Definitely better than one lousy Potion," Speaking of which, I checked my desktop to see rather it was in there, and indeed there was one, which I promptly withdrew, and out the item came, popping out of a slot that I thought was for CDs. Eh, details. Making sure that I had everything I needed, I checked the time on my cell phone, only to find that it was 5:15 AM. Damn I hardly ever wake up that early. Maybe I could get my starter before Gary (Don't know his Japanese name) showed up? With the hopes of doing so, I ran upstairs from my room in the basement and out the door, but not without noticing that the house was empty.

As I ran towards Professor Oak's Laboratory, I thought, 'Sweet. At least I have the house all to myself if I go back, but why does the town look like it does in the anime? I thought this is the game,' I ended my train of thought as I found myself at the lab's door.

I went through the automatic doors, to find the front of the place empty, devoid of the supposed aides in the game missing. 'Either they're not here because I'm early, or this place is a mix of the games and anime. In that case, what choices do I have? The three starters, them and Pikachu, or just it and Eevee? Heck, maybe I can even get his Charmeleon or Dragonite! Nah, that's a bit over the top. Guess I'll find out,' I snapped out of my thoughts, as I found the doc working in front of a computer.

I tapped his shoulder to get his attention, which did the trick, as he jumped a bit, until he turned around to see me. "Oh, it's just you Yuuki. You're an early bird this morning. None of the others are here yet." 'He talks to me as if he knew me for years. Guess it's just the background for the player. Whatever, let's just get what I came for before he talks me to death.'

He led me over to another room, saying that I could have first pick since I was REALLY early. And sure enough, I saw the circular console from the anime, with the three starters' Poke Balls on top, and a circle in the center empty.

"Well which would you like Yuuki? There's-" I didn't hear the rest as I was deep in thought about which to choose. 'Well it looks like it's the anime scenario. I'd take all four, but I'd never get away with it, and I'm not evil enough to do that. Oh well, at least I get to take Satoshi's (Ash Ketchum is an obvious pun that I hate) Pikachu. Gomen (Sorry) man, but it's your fault for oversleeping.' "Say doc, isn't there a 4th Poke Ball underneath the center slot there? Can I have that one instead?"

Oak replied, mystified, "Well I guess you can, but how did you know that? Besides, that Pokémon's not tam-" "Trust me doc, I can handle it. Just let me use your bathroom real quick, be right back," Confused by my strange actions, he just nodded and pressed a button to reveal the Poke Ball, while I ran off to change.

I came out in an all-rubber outfit, even rubber goggles to cover my glasses. "Interesting choice of attire Yuuki, but why did yo-?" "You'll see. Now let me meet my starter." I walked forward to press the button on the Poke Ball with the lightning symbol, and out came Satoshi's infamous Pikachu.

I tried to touch him, and as no surprise, he tried to shock me, only to find that his attack had no effect. I smirked as I put up my hands. "Rubber gloves. You can shock me all day, it wouldn't do a thing." He huffed and turned the other cheek in annoyance. Oak spoke in amazement, "Clever move, using rubber to block off the electricity. But how did you know?"

I fibbed as convincingly as I could, "Well I saw you catching him the other day, and I thought you may train him to become a starter. Let me give it a try," At this, Pikachu stuck out his tongue at me, until he saw me hand him an open bottle of ketchup. He sniffed the top, gave it a lick, then snatched the bottle from me and started sucking the rest of it out.

Oak watched Pikachu with interest and said, "Fascinating. I didn't know that Pikachus have a preference for ketchup, or perhaps this one's a special case? It's certainly feistier than most Pikachus I've come across." "That's nice," I replied in a bored tone before turning my attention to the electric mouse. "If you agree to work with me, I have more for you just so long it's not all you eat. And I'll train you to become the best Pikachu in the world. What do you say aibo (partner)?" I took off one glove and held out the unprotected hand, he turned to face me, sniffed it until his ears perked up, and returned the handshake with his paw.

Oak smiled at the sight. Before he went into lecture mode, I spoke, "Doc, can I get my Pokedex so we can get going?" He refrained from what he was going to say and replied, "Of course Yuuki, you're curt as always, right to the point." He was off for a few moments and came back, Poke Balls and Pokedex in hand. I thanked him, and we promptly left, aibo walking behind me. As he watched us off, he thought, 'He even knew that this one preferred to walk free. He'll be a great trainer.'

We kept walking until we reached the river in town. I sat down, reached into my pack for another ketchup bottle and a Super Rod, handed the ketchup to aibo and began fishing, once I checked with my Pokedex what I could find in town. "Eat or drink up, whatever. Once you're done, we'll start warming up by catching a few Water Pokémon, then we'll get to some real training." He "Pika!"-ed in agreement, then began on his breakfast.

A few minutes after he finished, we got our first bite. It was a good start, as we caught our first four Pokémon with ease, thanks to the type advantage aibo had. Magikarp didn't even require any effort to catch, since all it could do is flop around helplessly. Even Tentacool, the only other Water Pokémon uncomfortable out of water, tried to fight back by spurting some acid at aibo.

After a quick trip to Oak's lab to let me first captures heal, as he had better equipment than me for quicker recovery, aibo and I moved as far downstream as we could on foot to begin his training. He was confused by what we were doing so close to the sea, until I whipped out the Hidden Machine for Surf and a surfboard. I said, "Aibo. Most people know that Pikachus like you are known for your electric attacks and speed, but not many can use a Water type attack. So that's what we're going to do. You need to have a variety in your arsenal to catch your opponents off guard, right?" He nodded. "Then let's get started!"

It took us the rest of the morning, but aibo finally began to get the hang of it, able to ride a small wave of water effectively, soaking the grass nearby. After a hard-earned lunch back at home, we headed back over to Oak's lab to pick up the rest of our team. Unfortunately, on our way out of the lab, I ran into the person that I hated the most out of the Pokémon continuity, just above to a trio of bumbling idiots at the bottom of the barrel.

Gary was being his arrogant self, bragging to the crowd with his cheerleaders. The late Satoshi just arrived and was in the middle of being insulted by him. We were going to pass right by, but hearing his pompous boasting, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey pretty boy, are you training Pokémon or your fan club? Quit picking on the guy already!" The crowd turned their attention to us, and Gary spoke, "Well well, if it isn't Yuuki-boy. Gramps said that you got here early and got your first Pokémon already, so what're you doing still hanging around here? Decided that you aren't cut out to be a Pokémon Master like me?" A vein showed on both aibo's head and mine. Sparks were coming out of his cheeks, as he was about to walk forward until I held out my hand, signaling him to stand back. I retorted, "For your information, I stopped by to pick up the four Pokémon that I spent half my morning to catch in town. What is your excuse? Too busy having your fan girls jerk you off?"

The two boys looked surprised, while Gary and the fan girl brigade were blushing red at what I was implying. "Grr, I've about had it with you and your smart mouth. Let's battle!" "My sentiments exactly, let's see if you're as good at battling as you are at being a blowhard."

Gary sent out Squirtle, his starter. Aibo was about to step forward to fight, but I shook my head. "Sorry aibo. I know you can win easily, but I don't want him to have an excuse for us whooping because of the type advantage. I'll let you fight next time, all right?" He grudgingly agreed, knowing my attentions.

"Let's see how good you are when you don't have a type advantage, go Poliwag!" I called out the young tadpole, as it was a Water Pokémon facedown in my first trainer battle.

"Squirtle, don't let that freshly caught wimp intimidate you. Tackle it!" The turtle Pokémon followed Gary's order without question, the sign of a tamed starter Pokémon.

"Ha! Not at that snail's pace you won't. Poliwag, use your tail to propel yourself into the air!" It complied, dodging the attack with ease.

Gary looked surprised by the unusual tactic, but was interrupted by me before he could call out his next command, as I wanted to test if Pokémon here could do attacks beyond their level limitation. "Now, Doubleslap as you come down!"

It did as I asked, and made 5 hard slaps to Squirtle's face before it got away. Seeing his only Pokémon wounded, Gary decided to try a defensive move for some breathing room. "Squirtle, use Withdraw!"

The turtle Pokémon followed the order as it drew back into its shell. Now that I knew that I could ask them to do any attack they knew, I smirked and said, "Predictable. With your Pokémon staying still, we have this won! Poliwag, let's get our first win! Keep Body Slamming it!"

At first, Gary smiled as the attacks seemed to have been absorbed by Squirtle's natural defense. Cheers turned to gasps however, when the turtle Pokémon came out of its shell with Xs on its eyes, having fainted.

Aibo and I cheered as we ran up and I grabbed Poliwag into a hug, praising it for our first victory. The crowd was in shock, that the grandson renowned Pokémon expert of their town was defeated by a fellow new trainer. Satoshi walked over to us and asked, "How, how did you do that? I thought that trained Pokémon were stronger than freshly caught wild Pokémon."

I went into a lecture mode of my own. "That's true, but pretty boy didn't take into account of two things. One, he himself did no training per say, with his Pokémon. Just calling out attacks without strategy doesn't work in the long run. Two, he didn't bother to check how much stronger my Poliwag was than his first Pokémon. Starters are usually only at level 5, and my Poliwag was at level 15. Even if he had his turtle hide in the shell, it would have been paralyzed long before my Poliwag got tired. Levels aren't everything, but in this case he was outclassed, especially without adequate strategy."

Gary retorted he would beat me next time, then left by automobile with his crying girlfriends. The crowd cheered at my victory, and I said to Satoshi before I left, "Hey man, don't let him get you down. Prove to him that you're every bit as good as he is, if not his better. I'm sure you'll be great with whichever you choose. But if you could, I recommend picking Charmander, just so you can prove to him that types aren't everything, like I showed you just now. Aibo here's my first Pokémon, in case you were wondering." I pointed at aibo at the last sentence.

He responded with a smile, "I'll consider that, thanks! But remember, I won't lose to you the next time we meet!" With that, we bid each other farewell after we slammed our fists against each other's and went our separate ways.

As we walked out of town, aibo spoke happily, as if praising me for what I did back there. Not sure what he said, I only replied, "I do what I can. Now let's go aibo, there' s more Pokémon to catch, and maybe we can find you a decent opponent while we're at it!" At hearing that, he replied with a "Pika!" as our journey finally began.

Trainer Name : Liu Yuuki

Pokémon List :

Pikachu Level 15

Poliwag L16

Tentacool L15

Staryu L15

Magikarp L15


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Pokémon, they belong to their original creators. Nor do I own any additional abilities, characters of items that are from other games or anime that appear in the story, unless I specify otherwise.**

**MY Pokémon Journey?**

**Chapter 2 : My Journey Begins, Double Trouble, I'm a God in This World? First Companion Revealed**

As we headed down Route 1, things were rather uneventful, as we caught Pidgey easily with aibo, and Rattata by Staryu as exercise. The only other thing was that guy from the Viridian Poke Mart advertising for the store, giving us another lame Potion as a free sample of their products.

We were bored out of our minds as we walked along, seeing nothing but grass and more Pidgey and Rattata in the area. I was about to suggest to aibo for us to get moving so that we could make it to Viridian City before nightfall and grab an early dinner, when I saw him Thundershock something. I was a bit worried, as it looked like a bird, and there was only another specie of bird Pokémon in the area that I could think of.

Like some higher power with a bad sense of humor, it was indeed a Spearow, probably the same one that Satoshi provoked in the anime, as it cawed out, calling for his friends. I immediate grabbed my partner and began running like hell. Aibo looked confused by my action until he saw me point at the flock of them behind us, and he began to cry in panic also.

Our afternoon just got better as we were chased right up a cliff. Seeing them coming, I looked down to see a decent-sized body of water. I asked, "Bird food or high dive. I choose high dive, since we may actually survive the fall. What do you say aibo?" He cried out in agreement, and we jumped.

After what felt like an eternity under water, I managed to struggle to the surface, seeing aibo already above water. I could swim, but didn't float too well on my own, so I let out Staryu and grabbed onto it, also handing aibo his surfboard, as the capsule containing it was still in my pocket after the surfing training. Seeing the Spearows advance towards us, I asked desperately, "Aibo, can you use Surf to get us to closest shore? I know it's hard to do on a quiet lake like this, but you're the only one I taught how. So please do your best." Sensing the urgency in my voice, he nodded and tried.

It was close, as right when a few of them were about onto us, aibo finally got a wave off, catching them by surprise, as some were hit by the wave and fell in the water, the ones behind fell back to avoid getting caught in the attack. After two larger waves, we finally made it to land, as I panted for a while, fighting the urge to kiss the ground. I thanked aibo and Staryu, before I returned it to its Poke Ball. Just as I popped out my bicycle, put aibo in the basket to let him take a break from the action and was about to ride off to escape the flock still after us, a familiar redhead who was watching us, shouted at me angrily, "Look what you and your Pikachu did! You scared all the fish away! By the way, how did your Pikachu use a Water Type attack?"

Right as I was about to tell her that we had to run, we heard a huge splash of water, only the direction of it was upwards, meaning something big came out of it. We turned our heads and looked in shock as a Gyarados growled angrily at us. I thought, 'Oh no! It must've been disturbed by the waves aibo made!'

Kasumi screamed and got behind me, as she said, "This is all your fault! Now you've got a Gyarados after us! I wanted to catch Water Pokémon, not be caught by one for dinner!" She kept going for a while, I ignored her as I whipped out my Pokedex to see what we were up against.

'Hmm, a level 20. It may be huge, but it's only a few levels off from aibo, not to mention the double type weakness. We can do it. It beats attempting to escape with it right in front of us. Besides, if we manage to catch it, I don't have to worry about making Magikarp evolve anymore.' I turned to aibo, "Aibo, I know you're a bit winded, but this is an emergency. Give it your strongest Thunderbolt!" Although sweating a little, aibo did as I asked, as it had some juice left from the warm up this morning.

He jumped as high as he could from the bike basket and fired his attack. The next thing we saw was the dragonic Pokémon crashing onto the ground next to us, sparks around its body. Kasumi and I looked relieved, as I chucked a Poke Ball and captured it, the Pokémon too paralyzed to break free.

I was about to thank aibo for the great job when I saw him unconscious. We ran up to him in concern. I breathed a bit easier, once Kasumi took a look at him and said, "It's all right, he's just sleeping. The poor little guy's probably exhausted all his energy from that last attack. You should be more careful about pushing your Pokémon so much." I nodded, looking sheepish and was about to apologize. Sometimes I forgot that they weren't just data in a game, but flesh and blood creatures. I stopped however, when I heard the caws of birds, Spearows to be exact.

Kasumi turned to see the source of the noise and shrieked in panic. She was about to make another comment to me, but she turned to see me already riding away. Angry that I left her behind, she immediately got on her bike and followed, also riding just ahead of the Spearows (You'd think she would have more sense to ride in another direction, but that's just me being rational I guess).

I rode as quickly as my legs could take me, but it was no use as they caught up and began pecking at me and aibo. Unable to knock them off and keep the bike going at the same time, we finally crashed, the bike falling over on one side. Just when I thought the day couldn't get any worse, Murphy's Law struck again as the skies began to darken and lightning could be seen within the clouds. Kasumi finally caught up with us not long after. She was going to ride away alone since we caused her so much trouble, but decided against it at the last moment and stopped.

After getting over the pain I was feeling, I got back to my feet, only to see the Spearows flocking to peck at something. Knowing that it was aibo they were after, I ran in without thinking to fight them off, throwing punches at the birds left and right, ignoring the pain from their pecking in retaliation. When I finally got through to him, I was in shock, as he laid limp, wounds all over his body.

I picked him up and tried to shake him awake, but he was unresponsive, his breathing stopped. I feared the worst, as my anger rose, and rain began to pour. It was supposed to be a grand adventure, full of excitement and fun, not like this. Not even Satoshi was so irresponsible that he let him die, and I did. My aibo-no, my best friend was dead, and on the first day I met him. I had best friends before, but none of them braved life-threatening danger with me, especially not in the same day they met me. I turned my head down, as I walked up to Kasumi without a word, and gave him aibo's lifeless body. Tears began to come out of her eyes at the sight of the dead Pokémon. If she shouted anything at me, I didn't hear as I just came moving, stopping in the middle, as the Spearow flock surrounded us.

I turned my head up, eyes filled with tears. I yelled as I didn't care if I lost my voice forever, "How dare you. HOW DARE YOU KILL MY BEST FRIEND! You will pay. You'll all pay DEARLY!" I called out my only other healthy Pokémon that could fight on land, Poliwag and Staryu. I ordered them to shoot down every Spearow with Water Gun. They did their best, but there were simply too many of them, as they retaliated by pecking at my partners. Not wanting to lose them too, I recalled them. 'Shit! The day started off so great, how did it end up like this? If only I was enough of a jackass and snatched those three starters! I'd mop the floor with these damn birds! What do I do now?'

Suddenly remembering my punches looking strangely more powerful than they should be as I knocked the Spearow off aibo with above-average power and speed, like Yusuke's rapid-fire punches from Yu Yu, I did the next thing that came to mind. I moved back my right hand as I gripped my fingers into a fist, as if I was about to use Shotgun. I must've been out of my mind, but at that point, I didn't care as long as these Spearows paid for what they did, what I did. My fist began to glow.

All of a sudden, everything froze around me, as I saw the Spearows in mid-air without any movement. I turned around to see Kasumi, still crying, yet her tears didn't move. I was more confused than ever, as the sky suddenly cleared up and a rainbow took the place of the dark clouds and lightning. I thought I was hallucinating, until a golden bird that I recognized flew down and landed before me in a standing position.

"Ho-Oh? What're you doing here? I know your legendary powers make you practically a God in the Pokémon world, but I didn't know you could stop time. Besides, why did you stop everything around but me?"

"At ease human. I heard your cries of anguish, as you were about to kill fellow living beings. You were using your powers quite recklessly for a new God. Deities like us should treasure all life, no matter what the circumstances." I didn't see its mouth move, so I figured it was communicating with me with telepathy.

"Bullshit! If I had any powers, I would've sent them packing the moment I saw them coming after us. I never would've let things go this far. I wouldn't have let them hurt, let alone kill aibo." As I finished that last sentence, tears began to pour out of my eyes again. I very rarely cry, but the few times I deem it appropriate, I let them out in massive quantities like Aquaman EXE.

"No need for tears young one. It is true that I came because of your cries of pain, but anger was not the only thing I felt. The cries were also filled with sadness, as you mourn for someone you only met today, was it not?"

"Since when does the amount of time matter when it comes to feelings? He did more for me than anybody I ever called my best friend damn it! I worked him like a dog for mere bottles of ketchup, and then ran him ragged by having use the very attack that I started having him work on. Let's not forget about the Gyarados. I had him fight it, just because I wanted to catch it and too lazy to train my Magikarp to evolve into one. How selfish am I? How can I treat somebody I call my best friend that way?"

"Calm yourself, you're letting your guilt cloud your judgment. While that may have been your intentions from the start, you did those things for his benefit. Did you not?"

I stopped my tears for a bit. "Well yeah, but that doesn't excuse me from using him." "Think carefully before you say that. You say that you worked him like a dog, but you only did that so that he could become stronger, correct?" I nodded.

"As for 'running him ragged,' had it not been for your teaching him, none of you would be alive right now, would you?" I nodded as it was right again, but retorted, "But that was just a coincidence. Had we been trapped anywhere else, we would've been screwed, not to mention teaching him that got that Gyarados pissed and came after us."

"Ah, but had you not taught him that attack, you would have been, as you said, 'bird food.' And had he not conserved his energy from earlier, he would've been unable to defeat the creature in your possession now. I'm sure that your friend would've agreed with me that he was glad to have learned the attack than not," He continued before I could get a word in. "You need to stop blaming yourself, for you did it for not only your best interests, but his as well. Am I right?"

Unable to counter his logic, I snapped at him. "Gah! Stop twisting my words around against me! So what if you're right? None of that matters now, he's gone. And it's my fault." "Really? Why don't you turn around at take a closer look?" I had a look of confusion on my face, as I walked up to Kasumi holding aibo, not expecting anything different as I thought it froze aibo's corpse as well, until he suddenly coughed, and a blurt of red came out. I was happy and frightened at the same time, worried that even if he was alive, that he was dying, until I stepped on what he spit out and heard a squishing sound.

What he spit out was a huge gob of ketchup. Ketchup? "The little one ate a little too quickly. Some of it was stuck in his mouth, but it didn't stop him from breathing until your both fell out of that contraption you were using, knocking that lump of food down his throat while it remained in one piece." Hearing the ridiculous explanation, I couldn't help but laugh in relief, making a mental note to teach him not to eat so quickly, although I ate often in the same manner. Once I saw that aibo was still out of it though, I immediately reached for a Super Potion inside my pack, about to spray it on him when rainbow colors flashed over his body for a second, and all his wounds were gone, his breathing returning to normal.

I turned to the one who healed him and asked, "Why did you come? I know that you care for all Pokémon, but why bother revealing yourself to me? You could've easily done this without doing so. I thought Satoshi's the chosen one, since he saw you flying across the sky after he and aibo dealt with the Spearows."

"It is true that the boy you speak of is special, for he cares for his Pokémon deeply, a fine example of those who understand the bond between humans and Pokémon. You also possess that trait, angry at the harm your friend came under, to the point that you were willing to kill for him. That can be dangerous, but admirable all the same."

I nodded, accepting the explanation but still had questions. "OK, I guess so. I thought I had to be pure-hearted for you to appear before anyone though. Anyway, what do you mean powers? I thought it was kind of nuts of me to attack Pokémon head on and actually able to hurt them, but I wasn't exactly calm at the time and had nothing to lose, so I went for it."

"You just arrived into this world out of the blue, so you had no idea. You were about to use up your power in order to kill these fellow flying creatures, albeit their personalities were less than agreeable. You may not realize it, but this world came to be by your will."

I let out a "NANI?" as I was shocked by what he was implying. "But how can that be? Jolto (Wait), you don't mean to tell me that kinky dream that I had from reading PokeGirl stories was-" The rainbow Pokémon nodded, and my jaw dropped, getting what I could've sworn I heard was a chuckle from the legendary creature.

"That is correct. However bizarre it may sound, you dreamt this world into being." I asked, "Does that mean if I leave this place that you'll disappear?" "You misunderstand. We came into being from your dream, but not maintained by it. In case you have forgotten, you entered this world while you were awake. So long as your imagination remains, or more simply put, continue to believe in our existence, which I don't think would be a problem as your mind is filled with imagination and unlikely to run out anytime soon, this world is here to stay."

I nodded in understanding, however crazy it sounds, since I always thought I lacked imagination, as I wasn't very artistic. Guess I was proven wrong. Hell, I dreamt a world into reality. "So does this make me the God of this world or something? I'm not up for that much work. I can barely take care of myself, let alone the whole world." "No, for while you created this place with what you've learned and imagined into being, you weren't originally from this world, and you aren't the only being with divine power here, not to mention the fact that you don't know everything. So you are not per say, omnipotent. Your power will grow over time. But for now, you started with the choice of using your powers to emulate any ability you can think of for three times per day. You were about to use up the last of your powers with that attack, so I had to come in."

"Three? Counting the punches and the Shotgun attack that you stopped me from shooting off, I only remember two." Ho-oh corrected. "Yes, that is true. However, you also used your powers to wish for three fellow creatures to come to your aid. As you weren't willingly to take them by force, you unknowingly created them."

I looked around, noticing nothing. "Hey, what do you mean I wished for them? If my powers did work, then where are they?" Just as I said that, three glows appeared in front of me, as they slowly descended into my hands, which I held out to catch them, revealing three Poke Balls, still flashing weak lights.

"And there you have it. As for why I chose to appear before you, it is simply because you are blessed by beings such as myself being the creator of this world, that each of us will grant you a new companion when we meet. You shall meet her shortly, but for now you have a battle to finish." 'Companion? It doesn't seriously mean those Digimon that I-' Before I could ask about who this companion was, it was gone. It was as if someone hit the play button on a remote, as everything around me was moving again, besides aibo who was released from the freeze-frame earlier.

Kasumi, suddenly feeling movement from aibo as he was breathing normally in sleep, yelled out, "Hey you! Your Pikachu's alive! He's breathing!" I turned around with a smile and said, "Thanks, take care of him for a moment, while I finish these guys off."

I turned back around to face the flock that had us surrounded. "But you can't win! You already tried earlier. Maybe if we joined forces-" "Thanks, but I've got this. Let's just say that I've got some new friends to help even the odds." She was confused by my words, until I tossed out the three Poke Balls that I just created, releasing the Pokémon inside.

What we saw surprised us both. They were indeed each a Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur, but their appearances were different. 'Damn, I guess Ho-Oh wasn't kidding. I have more power than I thought, creating three shiny Pokémon out of nothing. Better not abuse it though, since I feel so tired all of a sudden,' Part of me wanted to just go to sleep, but I knew I had to win this battle first, with my friends' safety on the line. "All right guys, let's see what you can do! Combo attack time! Squirtle, Bulbasaur, spread out and rapid-fire Water Gun and Razor Leaf on every Spearow!"

To my amazement, they executed my plan perfectly, each of their attacks hitting their mark, as they moved around quickly while doing so. Some of them were knocked against each other by their barrage, falling into a pile. I called my remaining starter to finish things up. "Now let's wrap this up Charmander! Fire Spin attack!"

He complied with my request, as he shot out a flame at the ground, as it began to swirl and began to build into a pillar of fire, enveloping the group that fell into a pile before they could fly up to escape, and began moving towards the others still in the air. Seeing that they were outmatched, the remaining Spearows began to retreat, for wishing to be burnt to a crisp like their friends did. One of them however, stubbornly got back up to its feet, but unable to fly, as it just glared at me.

'That must be the fucker that sicced its friends on us. I'll give it some credit, it's tough to have withstood all those attacks.' Right as it was about to try to make a charge at me, it stopped as vines suddenly began to grow out of the ground and ensnared it. I thought it was perhaps a unique ability of my Bulbasaur as I didn't recognize the attack, since it was different from Vine Whip. That was until I saw a familiar creature grow out of the ground along with the vines, with a flower atop its head and stood on two feet.

I spoke in surprise, "Palmon? What're you doing here? This isn't even your world." 'Well, there's no doubt about it. It's that fucked up dream. Oh well.' "Don't ask me. You dreamt this up. Now are you going to catch this thing while I'm holding it with my Poison Ivy, or should I toss it away?" Snapping out of my stupor, I reached for a Poke Ball and threw it at the Spearow. With no way to escape and having suffered multiple attacks, it finally gave in as the capture was a success.

I walked up to the Poke Ball and reached for it as Palmon snatched it up and handed it to me. I took it and hugged her. "Thanks Pal-chan. I wanted some payback against this thing, and what better way than to be caught by the very trainer it tried to beat up? I'll have some fun convincing it to work with us." She blushed. "Aw shucks, it was nothing. Now what about me? Don't I get to be your partner too?"

Realizing that I didn't technically catch her yet, I pulled out a Poke Ball and put her inside for a moment before releasing her, registering her as a member of my team, even if she was really a Digimon. Once she was out, I asked, "But how do I train you? I don't even have a-" Just as I spoke, I was interrupted by two glows of light, one around my neck and the other in my left jacket pocket, where my cell phone was.

When the lights died down, I found a tag and crest in its place. I then emptied my pockets, only to find a Digivice like the ones from Digimon Adventure along with my cell phone. "You were saying?" Before I made a comment, a familiar voice spoke. "I don't know what's going on with you and these weird Pokémon of yours, but shouldn't we get going? Pikachu's fine now, but it's still weak. We should get it to a Pokémon Center as soon as possible." At hearing that from the redhead, I nodded, and we each got on our bikes, her putting aibo in her front basket, while Palmon got behind me and hung on to me by my waist, standing on the spot behind my seat. We rode off towards Viridian City, as the sun began to set and a rainbow could be seen, Ho-Oh flying over it.

Meanwhile, Satoshi, who just left and saw the rainbow and the legendary Pokémon from a distance, had a look of awe on his face. 'Amazing. I've never seen that Pokémon before. It must be my lucky day. Maybe I'll see it again.'

Trainer : Liu Yuuki

Pokémon (and Digimon now too, don't get nitpicky) List :

Pikachu L19

Charmander (Shiny) L14

Squirtle (Shiny) L11

Bulbasaur (Shiny) L11

Spearow L10

Palmon (Grass / Poison) L16

Pokémon Box 1 :

Poliwag L19

Tentacool L15

Staryu L19

Magikarp L15

Pidgey L5

Rattata L5

Gyarados L20

**Please read and review, thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Pokémon, they belong to their original creators. Nor do I own any additional abilities, characters of items that are from other games or anime that appear in the story, unless I specify otherwise.**

**MY Pokémon Journey?**

**Chapter 3 : Pop Go the Stooges, Friends' Heart to Heart, Persistent Redheads, Insect Infestation**

As we rode into the city, I was deep in thought. 'Hmm, with all this power stuff, I'm going to have to watch how I use it. Combining it with the foresight of knowing what will most likely happen, then…' We came to a screeching stop however, at the sound of a whistle.

"Hold it, and where do you two think you're going with those Pokémon out of their Poke Balls?" spoke the familiar voice of only one of many police officers to come. Before Kasumi protested about Pikachu's condition, I sighed, whipped out my Pokedex and showed the Viridian Jenny my team, confirming that we didn't steal aibo or Palmon.

Seeing that, Jenny began apologizing. Ignoring her, I turned to the redhead. "Hey. Do you mind heading to the Pokémon Center without me? I'll be right behind you," Kasumi protested, but I continued. "Look, aibo needs treatment right now. I'll be right there. Just go." Seeing my serious expression as I pointed her off, she grudgingly agreed, riding off while grumbling about bossy kids she just met with no manners.

Jenny looked at me questioningly and asked, "Why did you let her go alone with YOUR Pokémon?" "Two reasons. One, I trust her with aibo. Two, I'm going to help you catch those guys." As I said that, I pointed at the wanted posters of a familiar duo of losers.

"But how are you going to-?" "Don't ask, just look up." Hearing my strange request, she obliged to humor me, only to see a Meowth balloon. I called for two of my newly created Pokémon and turned to my new partners. "All right guys, time to send the three stooges packing with another combo attack. Bulbasaur, Pal-chan, hurl Squirtle as high up into the air towards the balloon as you can. Squirtle, once you get up there, use Water Gun to punch through the balloon on my signal, meaning all the way through all right?" They nodded and prepared to execute my plan.

The two grass monsters proceeded to throw the turtle Pokémon with their vines with as much force as they could muster. Once it got up there, I yelled "NOW!" Squirtle didn't have to be told twice, as he popped the balloon with one powerful attack, much to the surprise of Jenny and the three occupants of the aerial transportation.

Yelps of surprise and cries for help were heard as the punctured balloon flew, but not too far as it crash-landed about twenty feet away from the police station. Jenny ran up towards it, us not far behind, once I caught Squirtle as he fell down towards the earth. Jenny was about to scold us for attacking a balloon with people inside, but I cut her off. "Before you bite my head off, why don't you take a look at who's underneath the balloon?"

"All right, but if I find that the innocent bystanders were hurt, you're under arrest." Palmon was about to protest, but I clamped up her mouth with my hand as I simply nodded. To nobody's surprise but Jenny's, within the basket of the balloon were the two members of Team Rocket, plus a Meowth, unconscious with dizzy marks in their eyes.

The shocked police officer asked, "How did you know that these two were up there in this thing?" "Let's just say I've had my run-ins with them before and know their habits, and they weren't as friends. Now can we get going, unless you don't mind me catching the Meowth?" She replied, "Sorry, but I'm afraid that I can't allow you to take another trainer's Pokémon, not to mention the fact that it was probably involved in these two's criminal acts." "Yeah I know, but I thought It wouldn't hurt to ask, since he belongs to the boss of Team Rocket Giovanni, the leader of the Viridian gymnasium."

"Nani (What)? But how did you-?" I interrupted. "I'd love to play twenty questions with you, but my aibo needs me, and I only know that because that cat can talk and bragged about it the last time we met. That's all I know. Can we go now? Hello, are you home?" I waved my hand, as Jenny was still like a statue from the shocking information that I just told her. Snapping out of her stupor, she replied, "Of, of course. But you should get the reward for helping bring these two in, not to mention giving us such unbelievable information about Team Rocket. I wouldn't believe you if you didn't catch these two right out of the sky."

Before she could continue, I waved her off and said, "I don't need any rewards. Just knowing that I helped catch those crooks is more than enough." "At least tell me your name. What was it again? You just showed me with your Pokedex." "It's Yuuki, Liu Yuuki. I'll let you take care of these three stooges and the rest of Team Rockhead (Fitting, since the whole of the organization is pathetic, defeated by one kid in the game and by the main characters in the anime, granted not entirely). Just do me one favor. Don't tell them my name. I imagine that they'll try to hunt me down like a dog if they know, OK Jenny-chan? Ja na (Later)!" 'That's what I'd like her to think anyway. I don't mind beating down those losers at all, it's those three that I'm afraid of, since they'd follow me to the ends of the earth like a plague if they knew it was me.' Before she could utter another word, I rode off with Palmon after she jumped back on the bike behind me. She blushed at my choice of addressing her for a moment, then snapped out of it as she proceeded to call for backup to take action, not to mention cuffing the knocked out trio.

As we headed towards the Pokémon Center, Palmon asked in an irritated tone, "Why didn't you let me talk? And why did you call that cop –chan?" I smirked at her display of jealousy and replied, "I thought you would've figured out the first one from observing the other Pokémon. They generally can't say anymore than parts of their names, with exceptions like that Meowth back there. That's why I wanted to catch it. So you'll have to keep quiet while around other humans but the redhead we saw earlier since she already heard you, or you could act like a Pokémon."

She spit in disgust. "Ew! No way! I'll just keep quiet then, but you still didn't answer my question about that cop back there." As we were just about at the center, I spoke, "Look, I'll answer all your questions later tonight when we're alone okay? In the meantime, just be quiet and follow my lead. Aibo's my first concern right now. You can understand that, right Pal-chan?" Satisfied with my answer for now, she replied, "All right, but you'd better not just blow me off later. OK Yuuki-kun?"

I stopped right in right of the front door and turned the bike back into a capsule after we got off it. I gave her a hug, which earned a blush from her. "Mojiro (Of course) Pal-chan. Now let's go see aibo." She dumbly nodded, and we ran inside up to the front desk, where the resident Nurse Joy was, only the first of many like the Jennies.

I asked, "Can you please tell me which room a Pikachu and a redhead are in?" Kasumi must've told her what I looked like, since Joy suddenly looked angry and began scolding me for being an irresponsible trainer. She was surprised however, when I took her hands in mine and said, "I know. It was my fault. But can we see aibo first? You can scold me later." She blushed at the contact, until Palmon coughed in annoyance, snapping her out of it. "Of, of course. Right this way."

She led us to the room where they were. Aibo was sleeping peacefully, with a light bulb-like equipment attached to his body. Kasumi, who was sitting in a chair by the bed, got up at seeing me and shouted, "Where were you? I had to take YOUR Pokémon to this hospital while you stayed back to flirt with that lady cop back there? What kind of trainer are you?"

Ignoring her, I turned my attention to Joy and asked, "How is he?" "Oh he just suffered from exhaustion from running out of electricity. With a little recharge from our equipment and a good night's rest, he'll be fine in the morning." At hearing the good news, I pulled the nurse into a hug without thinking, making the shade of red on her face deeper, much to the annoyance of the other two females in the room, Palmon for my hugging another girl besides her, Kasumi for being ignored.

Kasumi was about to pull out a hammer out of nowhere and hit me (I'm thinking that the creator got the idea from Akane in Ranma 1 / 2, but who knows?), but Palmon stopped her from doing so with her vines and settled for coughing to get my attention. Once I realized what I was doing, I jumped back and apologized. The blushing Joy said that it was fine.

After that Kodak moment, she asked me for my remaining Poke Balls, which I promptly complied and gave her. She asked to take Palmon as well, which was about to trigger a barrage of insults from the Digimon in refusal, until I replied, "Thanks, but I think you'd better just leave her be. She doesn't like any other humans but me." Nodding in understanding, Joy left the room.

I sighed in relief of defusing one confrontation, when the redhead in the room spoke in annoyance, "I'm still in the room you know," I laughed nervously with a sheepish look. "Now what were you doing back there with that cop? Why did you stay back while I had to bring your Pokémon here? And how're you going to pay me back for helping you?"

I sweatdropped at her attitude. 'Man I knew she's bossy, but getting the angry her upfront is sure different from watching it through a television.' "I stayed back to give some information about those guys on the wanted posters, and I knew you would take good care of aibo, so I trusted you to bring him here. As for paying you back, how about dinner on me?"

She replied, "All right, but I get anything I want, and no complaints about the price OK?" I nodded in agreement. 'Thank goodness that my back account is bigger than what I start with in the game, or she'd eat me out of house and home. Then again, I eat myself out of house and home.' Just then, aibo's ears began to wiggle as he opened his eyes and uttered "Pika?" in confusion.

"Aibo, you're all right!" I nearly gave him a bear hug, but I eased up since I knew he just recovered from the injuries of the last battle. At the sight of me rubbing my cheeks against his, the two females in the room smiled.

"And from now on, eat more slowly, or no more ketchup for you for a month, got it?" After a good scolding about chugging the ketchup from before nearly costing him his life, I pulled out another bottle of said stuff. "This is for you while we go and grab a quick bite. Just remember what I said all right?" He nodded, and we left to find the cafeteria inside the center.

While dining, we introduced ourselves to each other. Kasumi asked the Digimon, "So how come you can talk? I didn't know that any Pokémon can speak human." Palmon was about to reply that she wasn't, but with one look from me, she just replied, "Oh, I just learned how. That's all."

Noticing the silent exchange between us, she didn't believe what Palmon was saying, but didn't push it for now. She turned her attention to me. "So what're you going to do now? And what's with those Pokémon of yours that sparkle?"

Now THAT I didn't have to lie about, so I told her what I knew about shiny Pokémon, minus the meeting between Ho-oh and myself and the fact that I created them with my power. She nodded in understanding, absorbing the interesting information. "So what're you going to do now? From the way it sounds, you just started as a trainer today."

I replied, "I'm probably going to try for the Pokémon League. What about you (as if I didn't know already, but hey, small talk)?" "Well I'm training to become a world class Water Pokémon trainer. But since you already attracted so much trouble today, first the Gyarados, then the Spearows, I'm going to come along to keep you out of trouble. Aren't I nice?" Palmon and I sweatdropped, and I thought, 'Aw crap, I was afraid of this. She wants to tag along, even though I didn't fry her bike. She won't take no for an answer, guess I better go along with it until I find a way to ditch her.' "Sure, that'd be great. Thanks," I lied through my teeth. We continued to chat while we ate.

After dinner, we headed to the room we were assigned, but I insisted on staying by aibo for the night, so Kasumi relented and went to bed by herself. Aibo was happy to see us. He moved aside to let us join him in bed. I protested, but he insisted on it, yammering on. I was tired and didn't feel like sleeping in a chair anyway, so I agreed as both Palmon and I got into the bed with him.

As aibo and I tried to go to sleep as I was trying to come up with a plan to ditch Kasumi, Palmon spoke up, "Yuuki-kun, can we talk?" I turned my attention to her. "Sure, I guess now's as good a time as any. Aibo, you can keep your eyes closed, but you need to hear this too." He wiggled his ears and "Pika"-ed in agreement.

Palmon asked, "So why were you flirting with that cop and nurse back there? Am I not pretty enough for you since I'm a plant?" I grabbed her hands and replied, "Of course not Pal-chan. You're cute as you are now, and I know you'll be beautiful once you shinka (evolve) into your Perfect form. I call almost every cute girl I meet –chan, but it doesn't mean I want to date everyone of them. When I dreamt this, I had no idea that it'd turn out this way," Pikachu was confused at my words and seemed to be trying to ask me what I meant. "Yes aibo, I'm not from this world. I dreamt this world into reality, so I'm kind of a God here, although I'm only limited to using my powers three times a day so far. Ho-oh told me that my powers will grow over time. We'll see how that goes." Aibo let out a "Pikaa" with a tone of amazement, thinking over what I just said.

I turned my attention back to Palmon. "Pal-chan, I take all my relationships seriously. As far as I'm concerned, YOU're my first girlfriend in this world. I can't say that I won't have more, since you know that I dreamt there to be more Digimon like you showing up even I don't know when they will, but I promise to treat you all equally all right? As far as other girls go, I probably won't ask anybody else out. I may if I find somebody I really like, but only if my feelings for them are really strong. Is that OK Pal-chan?" At hearing that, she smiled and hugged me. "Well if you keep your word, I guess that's OK. Just so long as they remember that I'm the FIRST girlfriend." I smiled at that and returned the embrace, while aibo smiled and "Pika"-ed in approval.

Turning my attention to aibo, I spoke, "I'm going to have to use my powers to make me understand Pokémon speech and create a mental link between me and Digimon like Pal-chan, since they can't talk in front of people or it'd arouse suspicion. I don't know if that qualifies as once or twice, but we'll just wing it from there, once we ditch Kasumi," The two creatures were curious as to why, aibo especially protesting, so I continued, "She's not a bad person, but I already paid her back for the trouble with dinner. Besides, she's supposed to meet the boy she falls in love with here and not with us. You two understand?" They nodded, and I told them my plan.

The next morning, we got up early and didn't stop by Kasumi's room to wake her up. We went up to Joy at the front desk and asked to pick up the rest of my team. She was a bit sad that I was leaving, and asked with a blush on her face when I would be back. I said that I didn't know, but gave her my cell phone number, much to her pleasure as she gave me hers, saying that she didn't want to lose contact with a new friend with such interesting Pokémon. 'Friend, right. Like I believe that. Oh well, at least she's cute. Not if only I can tell them apart.' I gave her a handshake, much to her disappointment, but she returned it. 'All right already! Are you going to kiss her goodbye or what?' I chuckled at the annoyed words of Palmon, having used my powers for the first time as soon as I woke up. We waved to her farewell and left.

Once we were outside, Palmon asked, "So what's the plan Yuuki-kun?" "Well first we check to see if there are anything new to catch here in that lake-" pointing at the only body of water in the city "then we're heading for Pewter City." Aibo asked, still in Pokémon language, but understandable to me now with my power, "I thought you wanted to challenge the gyms. Why not start here?"

I replied, "Well I told you that I reported to the cops that this city's gym is a Team Rockhead gym. Cops are probably still swarming the place, not to mention all the police tape. I don't think they'll find anything though, since Giovanni's a slick one and probably not there to be caught. Besides, even if we're strong enough to beat down all his Pokémon, he has Mewtwo, and we're no match for it in our current state. Let's come back when we've become stronger. In the meantime, let me check the water, then we'll head north to the Viridian Forest." Nodding in agreement, we walked up to the lake.

After checking with my Pokedex to see nothing new in the waters, I was about to leave until I saw a guy sleeping near us. Remembering that he had the technical machine of Dream Eater on him and I didn't want to bother talking to the guy, I had Bulbasaur cut down the post blocking him off from us, walked up to him and searched him until I found the TM. After that, I whipped out my bike, and we got on, aibo in the front basket and Palmon behind me again. We rode off into the Viridian Forest.

Once we were inside, we began to search for new Pokémon to catch. There are Pidgeottos in the forest, but as I had a Pidgey, I decided against catching one, since I could just evolve it with some training, letting my newly caught Spearow go nuts on any we come across instead. With a threat to let aibo shock it should it disobey and a promise to use it only to fight strong opponents, the bird was more than willing to oblige.

Not long after, I caught another Pikachu with Rattata, much to aibo's confusion. "I plan to evolve this one into Raichu, and you don't want to evolve, do you?" At hearing that, he fervently shook his head. I chuckled as we continued our search.

Half an hour later, we caught a Weedle and Caterpie, respectively with my Pidgey and Rattata. I used Pidgey to battle Weedle since it could fly high enough to evade its poisonous stinger, while Rattata had no problem fighting a bug with no poison.

Having caught all that I needed in the area, we were about to leave when I heard the voice of a familiar redhead shout, much to my dismay, "Jolto matte (Wait a minute)!" To aibo's happiness, it was indeed Kasumi as she stopped her bike next to us. She asked angrily, "Where were you going without me?"

Inwardly sighing, I replied, "To Pewter City. We have to go through this forest to get there, and it's crawling with bugs. I know how much you hate them, so I thought it'd be better if you didn't come." "Well that's no excuse! Just because this place is crawling with bu-bu-bu-bu-" Before she could continue, we heard metal clangs, so we turned our attention to the direction of the noise.

And out came the three stooges, in their usual clothes, but locked up by handcuffs chained to heavy metal balls. Jesse complained, "How dare they put a beauty such as myself in such a hideous accessory!" James spoke, "I don't really think that's the point of this thing. We are criminals after all, not that it justifies how heavy these damn things are." Meowth said bitterly, "Well at least you two can walk with yours on. This thing weights as much as I do. I'm using all my strength just to keep up with you two."

We sweatdropped at the sight. I said, "Why don't you just ask Ekans to use Acid to melt off the chains you bakas (idiots)?" Meowth replied, "Oh yeah! That's a great idea! Thanks gaki (brat). Jesse, get Ekans out here already and these things off us!"

Jesse retorted, "Don't tell me what to do! Besides, I can't. With my hands cuffed up, I can't reach the Poke Ball." "I know, that's why I call you bakas." The three saw the smirk on my face and knew that I was up to no good. "Hold it! Do you know who we are? We're the notorious Team Rocket!" "That's right. Give it to him Jesse!"

Before they could start their idiotic motto, I opened the Poke Balls of my most recently captured partners. "Weedle, Caterpie, String Shot." At my request, they did as I asked and spit out their strings until the moronic trio was wrapped up like cocoons, the only thing visible being their eyes.

Kasumi asked, "What're you going to with them?" "Simple, they belong to Team Rockhead, so we're going to bring them back to the police. But first…" I whipped out a small chip, slipped it into a slot in the Pokedex and threw a Poke Ball at Meowth, catching it.

Kasumi spoke, "How can you catch another trainer's Pokémon? That makes you just as bad as they are." Jesse said in agreement, "The little girl's right. Give Meowth back!" "Yeah! He's part of Team Rocket, return him to us at once!"

Before the three said anymore, I yelled, "URUSAI (Shut up)! I only did this because he's been abandoned. He doesn't belong to either of you. He belongs to your boss, doesn't he?" They were surprised that I knew the leader of their criminal organization, as I continued. "He tossed him aside like yesterday's trash for an evolved Persian. That kind of jackass doesn't deserve to be Meowth's trainer, especially if he can't see his talents from being able to speak human and walk on two legs. I can do better than him, a criminal who treats Pokémon like trash once they no longer suit his needs. Besides, I'm financially stable, so he can live just as well off with me. That's all he wants, attention."

The three's expressions softened at my words, but Jesse then spoke, "That still gives you no right to catch him!" Tired of hearing them talk, I said, "Weedle, Caterpie, Tackle these two away. They're wasting our time." They did as I asked, and the two wrapped up idiots went flying. "Looks like Team Rocket is flying off!" disappearing in two twinkles like stars.

I turned my attention back to the others, and Kasumi said, "It's still not right though. You should let him choose rather to go with you or not." Aibo and Palmon agreed. I sighed, and opened the Poke Ball I caught Meowth in.

Once released, he shouted at me angrily for capturing him. I apologized and repeated what I said earlier. Hearing that I actually cared about him, he started crying and said, "That's the nicest thing anybody's ever said about me," He dried his tears and continued, "But are you sure you can handle me? I have very expensive tastes ya know."

I smiled and replied, "I'm no billionaire, but my bank account isn't chump change, so I can feed you, just so long as you don't expect gourmet meals every hour on the hour." With that, he shook my hands and said, "You got a deal pal. Nice working with ya. So what's your name, and how did you catch me? Regular Poke Balls shouldn't be able to catch another Pokémon that belongs to someone else."

After introductions were made, the others looked on in fascination as I showed them the attachment I made to my Pokedex in the form of the small chip. "This is a snag upgrade. With it, I can turn Poke Balls into Snag Balls. They can capture any Pokémon, even other trainers. Now I know what you're thinking. This was inspired by criminals like your old master who made a snag machine that has the same effect. Only this chip is my own invention. I'm not going to use it to steal everybody's Pokémon though, just those like you who were mistreated and possibly Shadow Pokémon, which are Pokémon that have been corrupted."

At hearing that, the others nodded while Meowth had a gleam in his eye. I noticed it and commented, "Don't even think about stealing again. You're my partner now, and I expect you to be honest with me. If you try anything, aibo here who's a mouse will gladly give you a shock session until you learn not to." At seeing the sparks coming from a grinning aibo who was just begging him to, Meowth fervently shook his head and said, "No no no, I'm good. I won't steal anymore. Just don't zap me."

Palmon asked, "But what about Team Rockhead? Weren't you going to bring them in to the police?" Meowth yelped in surprise, "How-? I didn't know there's another Pokémon who can speak human like me." Palmon was going to blurt out the truth, but stopped with a mental reminder from me to stop. I replied in her place, "It's a long story. I'll tell you when we get to Pewter all right? As for those two, if what their escape after being arrested just now is any indication, they'll come after us like the plague. So don't worry about finding them, they'll come to us." With a nod of agreement from Meowth, we all got on our bikes. I was about to recall my two Bug Pokémon as Kasumi was screaming at me to do so, when they both evolved, respectively into Kakuna and Metapod. Happy to see that happen, I thanked and returned them. Aibo decided to get in Kasumi's front basket, while Meowth did the same with mine, Palmon taking her usual position, and we were off riding.

Things were fairly uneventful as we rode on, so I was thinking that we could make it to Pewter for lunch with time to spare. That was until a figure came out of nowhere and attacked me with a blade. The others closed their eyes in fear as they were too late to react.

The sound of metal meeting flesh never happened however. The others opened their eyes again in surprise. The boy who was the attacker was sweating as his blade was held halfway in the air, while I was holding what appeared to be a sword made of pure energy by his neck. I spoke, "If you want a battle of any kind, I'm game. But don't go ambushing us like a coward."

With an agreement to withdraw our weapons, my Rei Ken (Spirit Sword) disappeared and he sheathed his own blade. The others sighed in relief. The boy spoke, "Remarkable technique, I've never seen anything like it. I apologize for attacking you and your friends. My name is Samurai, and I wish to challenge another trainer from Pallet. I take it that you are one of them?"

'Ah that's right. Guess I'm not the first one through here since we got delayed by training and the Spearow flock yesterday.' "Yeah, I'm one. How many have passed by so far?" Samurai replied that there were two. 'Guess that means that Satoshi hasn't come by yet, since he did leave after I did. I thought he would've caught up since we hit a snag, but I guess not. May as well find out which starter he picked.'

After asking what the other trainers used, Samurai told me that they respectively used a Squirtle and Bulbasaur. 'Well, guess that means Satoshi picked Charmander after all. That or that was the only one left. Either way, it suits him,' I came out of my thoughts as Samurai asked if we could battle now. I agreed, and he led us to an open field.

Standing a fair distance away from each other, he declared that it'll be a 2-on-2 battle, which I agreed to. He chose his first Pokémon, "Pinsir, assume battle mode!" And out came a gigantic bug with two huge pincers on its head, its name probably a pun of them.

I chose Kakuna. The others looked concerned, but I wasn't sweating it one bit. Taking another page out of Satoshi's book, a Harden was enough to crack the spikes of the Pinsir, keeping Kakuna safe. That was, until I saw a crack on its shell. I was a bit worried until I saw the Pokémon within it come out, having evolved into a Beedrill.

Having lost his advantage, Samurai recalled Pinsir and sent out Metapod, possibly planning to use the same strategy I did. I knew that Beedrill could win easily, but decided to let it rest and instead sent out Pidgey, who could use some leveling up of its own. Seeing the clear disadvantage he was in, Samurai conceded.

We shook hands and were about to go our separate ways, when a Beedrill swarm was seen headed our way. Kasumi shrieked in panic, the others acting in the same manner, Meowth demanding to be in his Poke Ball right now. Samurai called for us to follow him back to his house, but I refused. The others looked at me like I just grew a second head, while I looked on at the swarm. 'Hmm, Pidgey can't take them on by himself, but this may work.'

I called for Metapod. Samurai shouted, "Are you crazy? They'll take or kill your Pokémon!" As he said that, a Beedrill went for Metapod and was about to strike its shell with Twineedle, when I yelled out, "Metapod, Harden NOW!" At my request, it did so without question, deflecting the attack. I was a bit concerned at the scratch I saw across the shell, but I was hoping that the same thing that happened with Kakuna would occur now, believing in my partner's ability.

As I've hoped, a beautiful butterfly began to emerge from the shell, revealing Butterfree, much to the others' awe of its beauty. I called for Spearow and Bulbasaur said, "All right guys, there's a lot of them and they're not as weak as the Spearows, so we'll have to work together on this one. Bulbasaur, Pal-chan, Butterfree, Sleep Powder!" On my command, they released the powder, the Beedrill closest to us began to fall to the ground asleep.

"Now Pidgey, Spearow and Butterfree. Gust attack! Blow the powder their way!" At hearing that, they did as I asked and began flapping their wings. The wind carried the powder over to the rest of the Beedrill, successfully knocking them out. Even though they were tired, at their success, they all flocked around me while I hugged and thanked them for their good work, while the two trainers looked on with amazement at what we accomplished. I stood back up and said, "Hey you two. Catch one of them while they're asleep if you want." Kasumi obviously refused since she hated insect with a passion, while Samurai thanked me for my help and caught a Beedrill of his own. All of a sudden, three glows enveloped Pidgey, Spearow and Bulbasaur, as they respectively evolved into Pidgeotto, Fearow and Ivysaur, the battle against the huge swarm must've been enough for them all to evolve already.

A few minutes later, we were standing on a somewhat clearer path. Samurai thanked us for the Beedrill and showing him spectacular techniques and said that I made him, and even the other trainers from Pallet look like novices. I thanked him for the compliment, but said that all the work was done by my partners. Meowth asked, "I can see that you're a tough trainer, but how did you get more than 6 Pokémon with you at the same time?" I replied, "Simple, I hacked the Pokedex this morning so that I can carry more than 6 on me. It'll take me a while to figure out how to keep more than 7 on me though, since getting even one extra slot took me some time." We said our goodbyes to each other, as we headed into Pewter City, still in time for lunch, just a little later than I hoped.

Little did I know, Team Rockhead was still back inside the forest. They were struggling to finally get out of the strings. At hearing the buzz, they were going to use their Pokémon, but decided to run at seeing the great number of the swarm. So they were right in the middle of our Sleep Powder assault, falling asleep next to the Beedrill. As to what happened to them next, well you figure it out.

Trainer : Liu Yuuki

Team List :

Pikachu L19

Bulbasaur (Shiny) L20

Spearow L20

Palmon (Grass / Poison) L26

Pidgeotto L20

Beedrill L16

Butterfree L21

Box 1 :

Poliwag L19

Tentacool L15

Staryu L19

Magikarp L15

Rattata L7

Gyarados L20

Charmander (Shiny) L14

Squirtle (Shiny) L14

Pikachu L5

Meowth L14

**Please read and review, thanks.**


End file.
